An Awkward Encounter
by KaitieD
Summary: Tony has missed his family while away on a business trip. Unfortunately, his reunion with Steve doesn't go as planned...
"Honey, I'm home" Tony called out, dropping his bags as he walked through the front door. It was only 9 pm and unusually quiet. Lights were on around the apartment, but no one was in sight.

Kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat, Tony padded down the hallway to the bedroom. Peaking his head through the doorway, he caught sight of Steve bent over, digging through a drawer until he found the pair of sweatpants he'd been looking for.

"Now that's the way to be welcomed home" Tony laughed, never missing an opportunity to ogle his husband's ass.

"Tony!" Steve laughed, rushing over to hug him. "I didn't hear you come in. I thought you were going to be later."

Steve held Tony's face in his hands, pulling him in close for a kiss.

"Mmm. I've missed you" he sighed, resting his forehead on Tony's, enjoying the feeling of having him back in his arms.

"You're such a sap, Cap" Tony said with a teasing smile, pulling him in for another kiss. "I was only gone for a week. Peter already in bed?"

"Yeah, just got him down a few minutes ago. I know everyone says it's the two's that are terrible, but I think four is way worse."

"Sorry you've had to do it all yourself. I won't have to travel for any business for a while, I promise. There aren't any conferences for the next few months."

"Don't worry about it, Tony. It's part of the job. We both know how that goes" Steve said, not wanting Tony to feel bad. They both made sacrifices for their work. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something up real quick."

"That would be great, babe. Nothing big, just a little something. I'm more interested in dessert" Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Steve chuckled. "You got it. Why don't you hop in the shower while I find you something to eat."

Tony did, dropping his clothes into a pile on the floor and hurrying into the bathroom. A week away from Steve was too long and he wanted to make up for lost time. He soaped up quickly, rinsing off and hopping out to dry himself hastily. Tossing on a robe, he headed back out into the bedroom, just as Steve walked in carrying a sandwich and a handful of chips on a plate.

"Looks great, thanks" Tony said gratefully as he took a huge bite. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he saw the food in front of him. He quickly downed the plate of food, patting his full stomach as he pushed the plate aside.

"Ah, I've missed being home" he sighed happily.

"Too full for dessert?" Steve asked, trying to look innocent. He crawled up the bed toward where Tony sat against the headboard.

"Never" Tony grinned. He pulled Steve in for a kiss, groaning as Steve rested his weight on top of him. Their kiss deepened, Tony's tongue flicking at Steve's lips until they parted, their tongues moving together.

"Oh Tony" Steve groaned into Tony's mouth as Tony's hands made their way down Steve's back to his ass, pulling Steve in closer, pressing their bodies together. Steve rubbed himself against Tony's leg, earning a moan in response as Tony felt his arousal through the sweatpants.

"No underwear, Cap?" Tony said with appreciation, slipping his hand beneath the waistband, feeling for himself.

Steve slapped his hand away with a laugh, not wanting to rush things. He'd been thinking about it for the last week and wanted the night to last. Sliding off Tony, he stood up next to the bed, pulling Tony up to stand beside him.

"Not so fast" he murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss before untying the Tony's robe, allowing the belt to slip the floor and the front to fall open. Taking a minute to appreciate the view, he smirked at Tony's growing impatience.

"Enough" Tony said with exasperation. He pulled Steve's shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Now bend that ass over" he ordered, adding a slap to Steve's backside for good measure as he spun him around.

Just as Steve turned, a small head popped out from under the bed, staring right up at them from their feet.

"Boo!"

"Peter!" Steve gasped in surprise as Tony yelped, pulling his robe closed to cover himself.

"I scared you!" Peter giggled, sliding out from underneath the bed, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. He pointed at the two men, still gaping at him in shock.

"Peter" Steve said sternly, pulling himself together, "You're supposed to be in bed. I thought you were asleep almost an hour ago" Steve said sternly, pulling himself together.

Peter's smile slowly faded as he looked from Steve to Tony and saw that neither of them looked happy. His lip started to quiver and tears pooled in his eyes.

"I just wanted to surprise you" he whimpered softly.

"Oh Pete, its ok" Tony said, scooping the boy up for a hug. "I know you did, you just scared us, and sometimes people get a little bit mad or grumpy when they're scared."

"I missed you" Peter said, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck, snuggling in close.

"I missed you too, buddy. Now c'mon, it's way past your bedtime."

Tony carried Peter back to his room, giving in to his pleas for a book before going back to bed. After laying with him for a few minutes to ensure Peter was actually asleep this time, Tony tiptoed out of the room and back to his own, where Steve was waiting for him.

"Asleep?"

"Yeah, finally" Tony answered. "That kid…"

"You're telling me. So that was something else, huh?" Steve said with a small smile.

"I guess it could have been worse. If he had waited just a few more minutes…" Tony said, wincing at the thought.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to make it at least a few more years before having to explain any of that to him."

"Oh, I'm definitely with you there" Tony agreed.

"So is the mood totally ruined or can we pick up where we left off?" Steve asked, motioning for Tony to come join him on the bed.

Tony slid into bed next to him, pulling him in for a kiss. His hand started moving down Steve's back, reaching the waistband of his sweats when Steve started chuckling quietly.

"What?" Tony asked quizzically, pulling away.

"He heard you tell me to 'bend that ass over'" Steve managed to get out before bursting into laughter. Tony's face flushed red as he replayed the scene in his mind and it made Steve laugh even harder. Soon tears leaked from his eyes and he held his stomach as Tony glared at him.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny" Tony pouted, rolling away.

"Oh c'mon babe, I'm sure he won't even remember" Steve said, trying to put on a serious face. He pulled Tony to him, raining kisses on his neck and face. "I'm sorry I laughed, it's not funny, I know."

Tony softened, pulling Steve to his side so they lay cuddled together. "Maybe it was a little funny" he admitted.

"It really was."

"Don't start" Tony warned, feeling Steve start to shake with repressed laughter. "Start again and you'll regret it. Then I really will make you bend that ass over."

That was more than Steve could bear and he shook the whole bed with his laughter. Tony smiled at his husband's amusement at his expense, leaning over to shut off the light.

It was good to be home.


End file.
